Ginny Weasley and The Mirror of Erised OneShot
by ElizabethResidesHere
Summary: Rated M because it is straight up smut. Smut smut smut. Threesome smut. Ginny/Draco/Harry. It's hot. Smut. Okay.


It started out as a pretty normal night, another fight with Dean, another screaming match, and another long walk down the dark corridor alone. Lately, that is how all of Ginny Weasley's nights had been going. Sometimes she didn't know why she even stayed with Dean, they treated each other like shit, they fought all the time, but making up... that was the best part. At least, it used to be. It was unusually warm in the deserted corridors this evening, especially since it was past midnight, but Ginny just kept on walking, her arms crossed. She turned her head quickly upon hearing footsteps, slipping into the first unlocked door.

She was now presented with a small room, it was a normal Hogwarts room, if the rooms at Hogwarts could even be considered normal. It was empty, save a stack of boxes in the corner and a couple old desks, and one mysterious thing, hidden behind the boxes. The gleam of it caught her eye and she raised an eyebrow, looking around to make sure she was alone. After lighting the tip of her wand and checking a second time, she decided she was alone and headed toward the boxes carefully. She moved them and looked at the item she had just uncovered - it looked like a normal mirror.

Ginny sighed and paused. She was not really in the mood to see her reflection - she could just imagine it in her mind, frazzled, tangled hair, eyes red and puffy, make-up running down her cheeks, her clothes dusty from moving the boxes... but, being the teenage girl she is, she took a step in front of it anyway. She gasped and hopped back, turning to the side, in the mirror, she was wearing silky black lingerie and sitting on a large bed, her hair sexy and curled, her make-up done. She quickly looked around, trying to figure out where this big bed actually was. She looked back into the mirror and watched herself, soon realizing that maybe this was just a fantasy, but she was too intrigued to look away.

The lingerie Ginny was wearing was tight and black. She had a lacey bra on, it pushed her breasts up in a sexy way, and showed a little too much cleavage. The bottom of her outfit consisted of a matching lacey thong, which made her arse look amazing. Her ears went a little red as she studied herself in the mirror - Ginny was pretty confident, sure, but she had never really considered herself sexy...

As she thought about this, something caught her eye, someone else was walking toward the big bed shown in the mirror. Harry had never looked better, he was wearing a tight Muggle t-shirt with the name of some band that he had liked, and tight jeans that made his bum look sexy. The Ginny in the mirror smirked as Harry's eyes widened and a smirk spread across his face. "Hullo love," Ginny imagined him saying, she could practically hear their voices running through her head as their lips moved in the mirror. She took a seat and watched, prepared to watch the whole ordeal, and honestly, she was prepared to enjoy it.

Imaginary Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pressing her chest to his. He leaned down and sucked a hickey on the top of her right breast, resulting in Ginny throwing her head back and moaning - she had always been an easily aroused young woman. Harry's smirk grew as he took off his shirt, tossing it on the floor and laying Ginny back on the huge bed. He kissed her hard on the mouth, one hand cupping her cheek, the other cupping her breast. He slid the hand on her breast down across her stomach until he got to the thin piece of fabric seperating him from his destination. Without breaking the kiss, Harry slid his hand between her legs and rubbed her over the thin fabric, feeling how wet she already was. He slid his middle finger up toward him, catching her clit and rubbing it roughly, feeling her hips buck up toward him and a moan catch in the back of her throat.

She pulled away, already starting to breathe hard, and pushed him off her, straddling him and pinning his arms behind his head. "Keep them there," she would breathe in a sexy voice, unbuckling his jeans and starting to slide them off. Just then, she felt a hand from behind her grab her breast and start to kiss her neck, feeling a third person climb onto the bed with them. The real Ginny gasped and scooted closer, already having subconsciously slid her right hand under her robes. The third person tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her head back so she could see him, making Harry smirk once more. The tall, already shirtless, fit, blonde figure was none other than the Draco Malfoy, and he was here for some fun.

The imaginary Ginny smirked and leaned up to bite his neck roughly, continuing to slip Harry's jeans off and toss them on the straddled Harry, grinding on the ever-growing bulge that was visible under his underwear. Harry groaned and held her hips, guiding them in a circular motion that helped him get even harder as Draco felt up Ginny from behind, having already slipped out of his jeans as well. He kissed her neck roughly, pulling off her lingerie bra and tossing it to the floor, taking her breasts in each hand and pinching her nipples, sucking a hickey on her neck. Ginny moaned loudly, tearing off Harry's underwear and taking a second to gaze at his member.

"Damn Potter," Draco murmured in a voice full of lust as he continued to play with Ginny's chest. Harry's cheeks pinked but he leaned up and kissed Ginny hard on the mouth, feeling the moans building up in the back of her throat as Draco leaned in to kiss the tip of one of her nipples. Ginny pulled away, moaning loudly and and wrapping her hand around Harry's shaft, moving her hand up and down slowly, teasing him. Harry groaned, his hips bucking up toward her, silently begging her for more, so Draco, being the rough one, tangled a hand in her hair and practically forced her head down to meet Harry's member.

Ginny smirked and kissed the tip, taking the head in her mouth and sucking lightly. Harry groaned as Draco pushed her head farther down, causing her to take Harry deeper and deeper until she was deep throating him. Draco untangled his hand from her hair and pulled off his own underwear, tearing off Ginny's thong and tossing it to the floor, roughly bending her over and spanking her, slipping his hand in between her legs and feeling around, rubbing her opening lightly and slipping a finger in, "Damnit Weasley," he breathed, "You're bloody tight," he said, kissing her back as he slipped his head into her, groaning and digging his nails into her hips.

Ginny moaned, pulling her mouth off of Harry an leaned up to kiss him hard, putting her hands on his shoulders, leaning farther over to give Draco a better angle. Draco thrust into her once, causing her to scream sexually into the kiss she was sharing with Harry, which just turned on Harry even more. He reached down and stroked himself fast, feeling himself get closer and closer, trying to keep himself in time with Draco and Ginny. Draco was thrusting faster and faster, looking for the spot that would send Ginny spiraling. He barely hit it, causing Ginny to pull away from her kiss and scream sexually, arching her back so her mouth was faced, once again, with Harry's member. She moaned loudly, breathing harder and harder as she took Harry into her mouth once again.

The sensation was too much for Ginny, feeling Harry in her mouth and having Draco repeatedly hit her g-spot, combined with one of Draco's hands expertly playing with her clit, the sensation was too much and she came, sucking hard on Harry to refrain from screaming, squeezing his balls from pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut as she caught a scream in the back of that throat. Seeing her react like that was all too much for Draco, he came, too, feeling her walls tighten around him, playing with her clit even more roughly and using his other hand to spank her, throwing his head back and groaning. After he finished, he pulled away from Ginny and spanked her once more and collapsed on the bed, breathing hard.

Ginny, still trying to recover from her climax, was just getting more aroused from Harry's hard-on in her mouth. When she felt that he was close, she pulled away, teasing him and straddled him, leaning over so he could play with her chest. Harry grinned and sucked on one of her nipples, playing with her breasts gently, in a different way than Draco had. Ginny smiled and kissed him hard on the mouth, positioning his member at her entrance and sliding on, circling her hips and rubbing his chest, trying to get him over the edge.

It was not hard, for Harry had already been so close, he came easily, unleashing everything into Ginny and groaning her name, thrusting up into her. He laid back on the pillow and sighed content as Ginny got off of him. She laid in between them and sighed happily, one hand on Draco's chest, the other on Harry's.

The real Ginny had sent herself over the edge just in time with Harry and blushed, looking around the room once more to make sure she was alone. She wiped her hand on her robes and watched as the mirror became a regular mirror. Ginny smirked and got up shakily, her legs a little weak from her climax. She did not understand exactly what that mirror was, but needless to say, she went there to find it every night after that, and needless to say, every night was a great night for Ginny Weasley.


End file.
